


What Is Love? (ST:TOS) - Poem

by cybel



Series: Star Trek:TOS Zine Poetry [11]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, POV Spock (Star Trek), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: The original version of this poem was printed in the ST:TOS slash fanzine Charisma 3 (1988), which was published by Natasha Solten. The zine's Fanlore page can be foundhere. Please note that this Fanlore page contains NSFW images.





	What Is Love? (ST:TOS) - Poem

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of this poem was printed in the ST:TOS slash fanzine Charisma 3 (1988), which was published by Natasha Solten. The zine's Fanlore page can be found [here](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Charisma_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)). Please note that this Fanlore page contains NSFW images.

What is love ( _that it should cause you such pain_ )?  
I have seen you love and lose and grieve  
and have been unable to offer solace,  
to ease the hurt that bent you almost to breaking.

What is love ( _that it should wield such power over you_ )?  
I have seen it blind you, beckon you  
with false promises of belonging, of peace.  
I have seen it tempt you from everything you value,  
everything you know to be true.

What is love ( _this gift that you now offer me_ ),  
that its mere possibility should bring me such joy?  
What is love, ( _this radiant, all consuming flame_ ),  
that I cannot help but gift it back to you?


End file.
